Forbidden love
by sweetlolly786
Summary: can love last between bother and sister niley...rated M
1. Chapter 1

NICKS P.O.V I was staring at the ceiling remembering the most amazing event that happened to me. So many thoughts were running trough my head how much I loved her what I'd do without her what if she wasn't in my life. There was so much passion so much pleasure so much love I knew we both were waiting for this to happen. What has this girl done to me? I can't believe I did this especially with her. There laying next to me the love of my life the girl of my dreams the key to my heart. I looked to my left and found an angelic looking girl sleeping peacefully next to me. She was laying there next to me her head on my chest. She looked like she was stress free like nothing was wrong but then again me and her was. If anyone found out about us we would be dead or beyond she was the love of my life. I gently placed my hands on her rosy cheek and inched closer to her and whispered in her ears.

Nick: baby wake up time for school (sending chills down her back)

Miley: (smiling slowly starting to open her eyes rubs her eyes and yawn) n..no no I don't wanna wake up yet I wanna stay her (She smiled remembering it)

Miley: (looking at him) it's not my fault. I'm all tired from last night.

Nick: (he smiled at her) awww I'm sorry baby I asked if you were alright you don't regret it do you.

Miley: (she was now lying on top of him) course I don't silly I love you; you know that if I had to lose my virginity to anyone you know it'd be you.

Nick: (he placed his hand on her cheeks and pulled her closer) good cause I would have had to pay him a visit.

Miley: who said I'll lose it to a boy? (She asked jokingly)

Nick:(Gasps) ewww are you telling me you're lesbian (he joked back)

Miley: maybe, maybe not (she laughed)

Nick: fine then I'd have to pay her a visit (there was a centimeter gap between their lips. He leaned up and gently crushed his lips on his.

MILEY P.O.V i knew this was wrong me and him but every time I'm with him I feel safe and secure like I can tell him any and every thing. I could feel the kiss getting deeper and more passionate we were moving in one direction. He liked my bottom lips asking for permission. I parted my lips letting him explore my mouth. My hand was running through his hair his hand was around my waist he rolled me over so he was on top. He pulled away and stared in my eyes his chocolate brown meeting my vivid blue. Over and over he would tell me how beautiful my eyes were and obviously I would blush and say he's lying.

Nick: did anyone tell you your eyes are beautiful.

Miley: (rolls her eyes) yes over and over. Nick: no really miles it's one of the things that made me fall more in love with you.

Miley: (she leans up and pecks his lips) yeah I know it's one of the things that made me fall more in love with you.

Joe and Kevin: nick miles are you ready the bus is here in ten minutes.

Nick and Miley: shit (quickly jumps of the bed and put their under garments on)

Miley: nick were did you put my bra

Nick: I don't know just put my shirt on and go to your room and get another one.

Miley: ok (run back to him and places a quick kiss)

Nick: (deepening the kiss)

Miley: (laughs) come on nick let me go

Nick: no I don't want to (holds her tighter)

Miley: come on let me go were going to be late the bus is nearly here I didn't even put any make up on.

Nick: But you don't need all that shit on your face you look good with out it.

Miley: yeah but I look better with it. Nick: ok go get ready.

They were the best of friends they were each others soul mates they were twins and they were in love.


	2. Chapter 2

NORMAL P.O.V

ON THE SCHOOL BUS

Selena: hey nick hey miles (waving frantically)

Miley: hey Lena (goes to sit next to her)

Nick: (grabs her arm) I'll see you in school and tell Lena I said hi.

Miley: ok bye (sits next to selena)

WITH SELENA AND MILEY

Selena: soooo…….

Miley: sorry sel he didn't say anything. (Feeling guilty)

Selena: OMG when is he gonna notice me I've been crushing on him since last grade. (Looking down)

Miley: (feeling guilty) I'm sorry sel I'm sure he does he just doesn't know it yet.

Selena: (lightens up) yeah you're probably right but I will have him.

Selena and Miley: (laughing)

MILEY P.O.V

I felt really guilty I never lie to her but this I had to we were best friends since kindergarten including demi. I told demi about me and nick she was the one who helped me and encouraged me. Selena's head over heals for nick knowing selena she will do anything to get what she wants. I'm surprised that nick would even pick me over her.

AT SCHOOL

Demi: hey chickaaa how you doin?

Selena: really demi don't you just get weirder buy the day.

Miley: (laughing) hey demz how are you

Demi: great miles thanks for asking unlike some people.

Selena: whatevs demz I'm going to my locker be back in 5.

Miley: ok bye

SELENA LEAVES

Demi: soo... tell me how's you and nick.

Miley: (sighs) were great but selena still has a crush on him and I feel so guilty that I'm the one stopping her getting to nick.

Demi: don't be like that it's not your fault you can't control your feelings.

Miley: I know demz but I still feel responsible.

NICK DAVID AND CODY COMES OVER

Demi and Miley: hey guys

Nick David and Cody: heyyy

David: so where's Lena

SELENA COMES OVER

Selena: right here… hey nick

Nick: (feeling awkward) hey Lena (signaling miley and demi for help)

Miley: (changing the subject) so guys who's going to Tony's party this Friday?

Cody: me and demi are going together

Selena: (trying to make nick jealous) well me and David are going together.

David: we are

Selena: (stomps on his feet)

David: I mean we are

Nick: ok then I'm going alone

Miley: no your not I'm coming with you

Nick: WHAT! No your not! Your too young to

Miley: no I'm not you're the same age as me come on nick don't be such a party popper please (doing the puppy dog face)

Demi: Awww look at nick being the over protective brother.

Nick: (can't resist and gives in) fine but you have to stay with me.

Miley: whatever fine as long as I get to go.

BELL RINGS

Selena: come on guy's time for class.

NICK SELENA CODY GO TOGETHER

Miley: (looks back)

Nick: (looks back and winks at her)


	3. Chapter 3

**warning this scence is rated sooo dont say i didnt warn ya**

NICK P.O.V

Selena kept bugging me she keeps flirting with me god this girls is making me go insane someone shut her up, I mean she's a nice friend an all but I'm kinda dating her best friend that felt good to say. God this teacher talks too much I can't help but day dream about miley. I wonder what she's doing right now probably taking down notes.

GETS HIS CELL PHONE OUT

_**nick: hey bby r u tired?**_

_**miley: huh wat u on bout?**_

_**Nick: r u tired jus answer da question **_

_**Miley: I guess so**_

_**Nick: well hu cn blame u cz u'v been runnin trough my mind**_

_**Miley: haha very funny**_

_**Nick: watcha doin? **_

_**Miley: takin dwn notes n finkin bout u **_

_**Nick: reli cz dats I jus sed rite nw **_

_**Miley: y r u textin me?**_

_**Nick: cz im bored missin u n dis frickin teacher is killin me n selena wn't stop flirtin wiiv me **_

_**Miley: awww my poor bby im srry im sure I can turn dat frown in2 a smile agen; P**_

_**Nick: go on den trii ur best**_

_**Miley: k den…. I love you**_

Nick: (receives the text a huge grin appears on his face)

_**Miley: r u smilin agen? **_

_**Nick: yh bby u alwaiz no hw 2 make me smile**_

_**Miley: glad 2 hear ih**_

_**Nick: k I'll meet u in 3**__**rd**__** period ima let u study so behave loolz**_

_**Miley: k bii bbz tc xxx mwah xxxx**_

BELL RINGS FOR 2ND PERIOD

HALFWAY THROUGH 2ND PERIOD

_**Nick: hii **_

_**Miley: ello n y r u textin me agen?**_

_**Nick: cz im bored n do I need a reason 2 text ma beautiful girlfriend **_

_**Miley: ur alwaiz bored n hu'z dis girlfriend ur on bout? **_(playing dumb)

_**Nick well I fink u know er shez reli pretty bout 5"11 long brown hair wiiv a smokin figure shez sweet funny lovin n I love er 2 death shez the air I breath wivout er Im suffocatin**_

Miley: (receives the text eyes start watering abit a huge smile plastered on her face)

_**Miley: ur da light at da end of my tunnel ur da sun dat lights up my daii n ur da guy wiiv my heart I love u soo much u no dat **_

_**Nick: I no u do bby cum on wat do saii we ditch class I need u right nw**_

NICK AND MILEY BOTH RAISE THERE HANDS UP

IN NICKS CLASS

Nick: miss I forgot to tell you I have to go to the principles office

Teacher: ok then of you go

IN MILEYS CLASS

Miley: miss I have a dentist appointment

Teacher: ok of you go

NICK WAITING FOR MILEY TO COME OUT

Nick: took you long enough

Miley: sorry I didn't know what to say

Nick: come on let's go the janitor's office

IN THE JANITOR'S OFFICE

Nick: (holding miley's hand walks in and pushes against the wall) baby I love you so much I missed you

Miley: (leaned against the wall their lips are centimeter away from each other) I love you to nicky it's only been an hour and a half

Nick: an hour and a half to long (closes the gap between their lips kissing her roughly)

Miley: (deepening the kiss)

Nick: (puts one hand on her waist and one her cheeks)

Miley: (wraps her arms around his neck)

Nick: (starts making out with her)

Miley: (wraps her legs around his waist French kissing him)

Nick: (one of his hand is her on cheek and the other hand secured around her waist)

Miley: (bites his bottom lips and starts kissing him again)

Nick: (licks her bottom lips asking for entrance)

Miley: (parts her lips)

Nick: (exploring her mouth with his tongue their tongues are in a fierce battles over powering each other)

Miley: (turns her head to the side, pulling away from the kiss, gasping for air)

Nick: (lays her down on table next to them kisses her neck, down to her collar bone)

Miley: (running her hand through his hair moaning)

Nick: (runs his lips up her shoulder to her neck and back up to her lips)

Miley: (moans again)

Nick: (runs his hand up her thigh)

Miley: (tilts her head back)

Nick: (kissing her neck finds her sweet spot and sucks on it)

Miley: (really enjoying it)

Nick: (lifts her skirt up rubbing her)

Miley: (moaning grabs his face kissing him)

Nick: (put his hand around her waist and lifts her top up)

Miley: (starts unbuttoning his shirt)

Nick: (helps her take his shirts of)

Miley: (rubbing his chest looking in his eyes)

Nick: (kissing her chest)

Miley: (pushes his head closer into her chest)

Nick: (unclips her bra)

Miley: (moves her hand on his abs messaging them)

Nick: (pulls her skirt of)

Miley: (takes his belt of and unbuttons his jeans)

Nick: (put his hand in her underwear rubbing her slowly starts fingering her)

Miley: (moaning closes her eyes enjoying the moment)

Nick: (pulls her underwear off)

Miley: (puts her hand down his boxers rubbing and pulling on him)

Nick: (groans)

Miley: (takes his boxers of and sucks on him)

Nick: (moaning while looking at her goes in between her looking in her eyes)

Miley: (lifts her head up slowly kissing him)

Nick: (slowly starts to push into her)

AFTER ANOTHER 30 MINUTES

WALKS OUT OF THE JANITOR'S CLOSET

Miley: that was amazing

Nick: yeah that was amazing

Miley: shit nick look 3rd period is nearly over it's nearly lunch

Nick: oh well after this I'm starving

Miley: (laughs) come on let's go and wait in line

Nick: mmhhhmm selena's gonna keep bugging me

Miley: awww don't worry I'll be sitting next to you

Nick: I'm glad demi understands us being together

Miley: yeah I know come on lets go line up.

THEY LEAVE TO GO LINE UP


	4. Chapter 4

WAITING IN LINE FOR THE OTHERS

SELENA DEMI CODY AND DAVID COME OVER

Nick and Miley: hey guys

Selena Demi Cody and David: hi

Selena: (talking to nick) were did you go?

Nick: the principle wanted to talk to me

Selena: oh ok

IN THE CAFETERIA

Miley: god I hate the cafeteria food

Nick: (steals on of her fries)

Miley: hey

Nick: what you said you didn't want it

Miley: no I didn't I said I don't really enjoy it

Demi: look nick if you wanna steal her food do it when shes not looking just like I do to you and Cody

Cody: you steal our food

Demi: did I say me I meant Lena

Selena: ewww no I don't I hate the cafeteria I only eat salads

Demi: oh shit me and my memory it was David

David: hey it was only once god you said you won't tell

Miley: guy's just leave it next time cover your food

SELENA DEMI AND MILEY ARE TALKING TOGETHER

Selena: doesn't he look cute

Miley: (feeling uncomfortable) ermm yeah I guess so

Demi: sel honestly get over him

Selena: but demz you don't understand I really, really like him

Demi: he hardly talks to you

Selena: you'll see I'll get him soon

DEMI SELENA NICK AND MILEY WALKING HOME TOGETHER

NICK AND SELENA ARE IN FRONT TALKING

DEMI AND MILEY ARE BEHIND

Miley: demz

Demi: yeah

Miley: I feel horrible

Demi: why's that?

Miley: you know why I mean look at them they make a cute couple and I'm stopping them from being with each other

Demi: miles come on you know he loves you not her he chose you your not stopping anything it was he's choice as well you know

Miley: I guess your right awww you know you're the greatest

Demi: yeah I've been already told

Miley and Demi: (laughing)

Selena: come on demz this is our stop miles are you sure you can't come it's gonna be boring without you

Demi: hey I'm fun to you know

Miley: (laughs) sorry guys I can't I'm busy I'll see you tomorrow

WITH NICK AND MILEY WALKKING HOME

Nick: (grabs her hand)

Miley: (looks at their hand and smiles at him)

Nick: does she ever stop talking

Miley: if you're talking about Lena then no

WHEN THEY GET HOME

Joe: hey guys your home

Miley: (quickly let's go of his hand)

Nick: (slightly disappointed)

Miley: hey Joe where's mom and kev

Joe: mom's in a business trip and Kevin's gonna be here in an hour or two

Nick: so who's gonna be looking after us

Joe: duh hello me the responsible one

Nick: you responsible ha-ha that's funny

Joe: (glaring at him) what's so funny you're just jealous that I'm miley's and mom's favorite

Nick: really (turns to miley) so who's you favorite?

Miley: why does it always turn to me (walking up the stairs)

Joe: hey get back her and tell us

Nick: miles come on this shouldn't be hard when you already know that it's me

Miley: whatever nick

Nick: (runs after her) hey come back here

IN MILEYS ROOM

Miley: what do want nick

Nick: (puts his hand around her waist pulls her closer) I am your favorite right?

Miley: (kisses him) yes you are

Nick: good do you wanna watch a movie?

Miley: yeah but let me hit the showers first

Nick: want me to join you

Miley: yeah cause when Joe's calls one of us will just say hey I'm in the with my brother or sister.

Nick: fine see you in 10 (slaps her butt and leaves)

Miley: (shouts) hey that hurt Joe's my favorite now

Nick: (shouts back) whatever

AFTER HER SHOWER GOES IN NICKS ROOM

Nick: you look nice I like your t-shirt I wonder where you got it from

Miley: well in a little boutique called nicks closet

Nick: and those shorts

Miley: what there comfy I like wearing your clothes you don't mind right

Nick: its ok you look cute in them

Nick: why do you wear them anyways?

Miley: I like wearing your clothes when your not here you smell just like your clothes

Nick: (confused) is that a good or bad thing?

Miley : (chuckles) it's a good thing

Nick: then feel free to wear them whenever then

Miley: (kisses his cheeks) thanks

Nick: were gonna watch Friday the 13th okay

Miley: no nick I hate horror movies please they scare me

Nick: come on please you can cuddle up to me please (gives her the puppy dog face)

Miley: (can't resist) fine but if I keep you up all night it's your fault

Nick: I don't mind as long as you're sleeping next to me


	5. Chapter 5

Miley: start the move then

Nick: ok woman

HALFWAY THROUGH THE MOVIE

Miley: (buries her head in his chest)

Nick: (looks down at her smiles kisses the top of her hair)

AFTER THE MOVIE

Miley: that wasn't that scary at all

Nick: sure it wasn't that's why you was screaming and hiding behind me all the way through

Miley: no I didn't

Nick: yes you did

Miley: I believe I didn't

Nick: I believe you did

Miley: no I didn't

Nick: Fine then I guess you'll be sleeping in your room alone then (smirking)

Miley: (glaring at him) fine I will

Nick: (still smirking) then you'll come in my room in then you'll be sleeping in my arms (puts his hands on her waist.

Miley: (quickly pecks his lips) that's what you think

IN MILEYS ROOM

Miley: (lying down on her bed can't sleep) stupid nick stupid movie

IN NICKS ROOM

Nick: (lying down thinking) any second now 3…2…1

KNOCK AT NICKS DOOR

MILEY WALKS IN

Nick: (smirks at her) well, well look who we got here

Miley: shut up nick (walking towards his bed)

Nick: (making space for her) admit it you're scared and you need me to protect you

Miley: (gets in nicks bed) no I just need some one to cuddle with (gets under the covers in his bed)

Nick: (rolls on top of her looking in her eyes kisses her forehead) don't worry I'm here to protect you

Miley: (smiles) well you better be cause I'm scared

Nick: huh you just admitted it (rolls back over)

Miley: shut up (lays her head on his chest)

Nick: so any plans for tomorrow (stroking her hair)

Miley: yeah all of us bowling then sleepover at ours

Nick: ok sounds fun except selena's gonna torture me the whole day

Miley: (sighs)

Nick: (lifts her chin up) what's wrong?

Miley: I feel so guilty I mean Lena's like in love with you I feel as if I'm the one stopping you two from being together

Nick: (lifts her chin up) hey don't ever think like that I choose you not her and aren't I the one who made you got out with me (intertwines their fingers together)

Miley: know that you put it like that I guess it ok (laughs kiss his hand)

NICK AND MILEY THINKING

FALSHBACK

_February 18th 2009 _

_Miley: hey Nicky how was school today_

_Nick: boring with out my little sister I missed you_

_Miley: oh shut up your only 2 minutes older than me _

_Nick: and you're still younger than me are you still ill? _

_Miley: unfortunately yes I missed you_

_Nick: that's what I said so how was your day?_

_Miley: alright I guess _

_Nick: can I make it better _

_Miley: yes watch TV with me _

_Nick: be back in 5 minutes_

_AFTER 5 MIINUTES_

_Nick: so what are we watching_

_Miley: SpongeBob square pants_

_Nick: but that's boring lets watch Hannah Montana _

_Miley: no_

_Nick: yes (grabs the remote of her)_

_Miley: ( stands up)give it back (trying to reach it)_

_Nick: no SpongeBob's boring_

_Miley: (jumps on him)_

_Nick: (falls back on the couch) _

_Miley: (falls on top of him)_

_Nick: (looks in her eyes gets lost in them)_

_Miley: (looks in his eyes gets lost in them)_

_Both of them were leaning in their eyes were closed their lips were touching and sparks were flying. That's when they realized they were way past close they didn't have the same feelings as brothers and sisters they were lovers. _

_Nick: (pulls back looks foreheads touching) I love you so much miles always have always will_

_Miley: (looking in his eyes) I love you to always have always will_

_With that the two shared another passionate kiss_

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Miley: (looks up at him)

Nick: (looks down at her)

Both of them were leaning in their eyes were closed their lips were touching and sparks were flying. They were just to lovers.

MILEYS P.O.V

I told my self I won't feel guilty about this anymore I mean he choose me and I choose him we were just two lovers who unfortunately happened to be related and fell in love .I'm still surprised I get butterflies in my stomach every time he kisses me.

NICKS P.O.V

Kissing her was sweetest taste I ever tasted there was not another girl in this world who can make me feel the way I am with miley. Our love will never grow old there always sparks when we kiss. I love her she loves me she belongs with me.

Nick: night babe (pecks her lips)

Miley: night nicky (closes her eyes falls asleep)

Nick: (watches her sleep starts to fall asleep)


	6. Chapter 7

HALFWAY THROUGH THE NIGHT

Miley: (moving about having a nightmare) please don't hurt me stop please no I don't wanna go

Nick: (waking up see's she's having a nightmare) shhh…shhh baby wake up (shaking her)

Miley: (waking up) PLEASE DON"T HURT ME! (Wakes up eyes wide and panting)

Nick: (comforting her rubs her back) baby what happened

Miley: (crying) nicky he was here I was so scared she wanted to take me away

Nick: (knows what she's talking about) don't worry babe I won't let him take you

Miley: (holds her pinky out) pinky promise

Nick: (connects his pinky with hers) pinky promise

NICK P.O.V

I knew what she was talking about I knew who he was. He was never gonna take her away from me shes mine all mine. I was whispering soothing words in her ear. I laid back on the bed I pulled her close to me. I pulled the covers over and hummed our favorite song "my girl"

MILEY P.O.V

I was crying my eyes out I didn't care if I looked like a baby. when im with him I could be myself. I felt safe in his arm like he was my knight in shinning armor. I was protected. His voice was ever so calm he sang our song "my girl" my eyes were closing my vision was blurring. He kissed my forehead and before I knew it I was asleep.

SATURDAY MORNING

Miley: (sees nick still asleep kisses him on the cheeks slowly gets out of bed and goes into the shower)

Nick: (wakes up doesn't see miley next to him looks in his room shower still can't find her)

Nick: miles….MILES were are you…. smiley

Miley: (shout) in my room in the shower

Nick: ok (gets his stuff and goes in to her room opens the bathroom door and goes in to the shower)

Miley: (turn around and jump) fuck you scared me (smacks his chest playfully)

Nick: (grabs her hands and pulls her close and kisses her)

Miley: (deepens it pulls away) what are you doing here?

Nick: what I can't take a shower?

Miley: yeah than take it in your shower

Nick: but it's more fun this way (kisses her again)

Miley: (pulls away) fine (kisses him again)

Nick: (deepening it)

Miley: (runs her fingers through his hair)

Nick: (pulls away kisses down her neck sucking on it)

Miley: (moaning)

Nick: (leaves a hickey behind kisses her again)

Kevin: guys are you up yet

Miley: (pulls away) ermm…..im in the shower

Kevin: ok wheres nick

Nick: in my room gonna take a shower now

Kevin: ok im going out breakfast on the table hurry up before Joe finishes it all


	7. Chapter 8

AFTER THE SHOWER

Miley: (walk out and starts blow drying her hair)

Nick: (walk out)

Miley: (gasp)

Nick: (confused) what?

Miley: you idiot you left a hickey behind

Nick: oops (smirks)

Miley: is that all you can say how im I gonna cover this if the others see it there gonna ask me how I got it I bet you did it on purpose

Nick: sorry I get carried away with you, you make go crazy … just say ermm that ermm you burnt it with the curler or something

Miley: eugh… there gonna know im lying

Nick: cover it with your hair

Miley: oh shut up watch when I get you back

Nick: yeah will see

Miley: mmhhmm

Miley: were gonna meet up with the others right

Nick: yeah at Davids house

Miley: come lets go eat then head out

THEY GO DOWNSTAIRS IN THE KITCHEN

Miley: weres our food?

Nick: I know ….JOE!!!!!!!!!!

Joe: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miley: why are YOU shouting?

Joe: I dunno why is he shouting?

Nick: because you ate all our food again

Joe: well you shouldn't of took long then gosh just make some more

Miley: we aint got time were going to Davids house

Joe: miles why is he bullying me make him stop

Miley: he aint bullying you

Joe: why are you taking his side I thought I was your favorite

Nick: what please im her favorite

Joe: fine lets ask her then

Joe and nick: miles im I your favorite

Miley: fuck sake not this again (walks away)

Nick: come lets go then I'll buy you something from Starbucks

Miley: thanks

Joe: hey wait what happened to your neck?

Miley: (glares at nick) ermm I burnt it with the curler

Nick: (smirks at her)

Joe: oh ok then

Miley: you know that might actually work then again this is Joe where talking about

Nick: come lets head out

Joe: bye guys

Nick and miley: yeah whatever

Nick: (take her hand)

Miley: (intertwine there fingers together)

AFTER THEY GO STARBUCKS THEY GO TO DAVIDS HOUSE


	8. Chapter 9

WALKING TO DAVIDS HOUSE

Miley: (laughing) nicky let go my hand

Nick: (laughing) never

Miley: come on nick were nearly here

Nick: wait (takes her into a corner)

Miley: what?

Nick: (leans in and kisses her) I can't kiss you all day

Miley: (pulls away bite her bottom lip) I know (leans in again)

Nick: (deepening the kiss)

Miley: (pulls away and sighs)

Nick: (lifts her chin up) whats wrong now?

Miley: it's so annoying that we have to hide our relationship why do we have to be related

Nick: I know I wanna be able to tell the whole world that your mine

Miley: (wraps her arms around his neck) and I wanna tell selena to leave my man alone

Nick: (puts her hand on her waist looks in her eyes) I love you (kisses her)

Miley: (pulls looking in her eyes) I love you to know we have to go

Nick: (kisses her again) no (kisses her again)

Miley: (trying to be serious) no, no more we have to go

Nick: fine come on lets go (takes her hand in his again)

Miley: (smiles at him and kisses his cheeks)

OUTSIDE DAVIDS HOUSE

RINGS THE DOORBELL

David: (opens the door) what took you guys so long

Nick: sorry we had a little problem to solve (winks at her when he aint looking)

Miley: (smiles)

David: come in then

THEY ENTER THE LIVING ROOM

Selena: hey miles over her

Cody: nick dude finally god take your time

Demi: yeah nick whyd ya take so fucking long

Nick: whats wrong with you guys gosh its only 1

Demi: yeah but you were meant to be here 2 hours ago

David: theres this thing called a cell phone you could of called if you were gonna come late

Nick: well you could of called to tell us to hurry up anyway why im I the one getting the whole blame it was miley to

Selena: come on guys leave poor nicky alone

MILEY P.O.V

I don't know why but I had the urge to go a slap her. Why can't she get it through her head he doesn't want her he only wants me and what gives her the right to call him nicky. Unfortunately there was still a bit inside me that felt horrible I mean if me and nick didn't have feeling for each other and acted like brothers and sisters should she would of probably been with him right now. I don't think I'll ever get over the fact that he could have been with someone else other than me.

NICKS P.O.V

I looked at miley she was looking down. I wonder whats wrong. I felt the urge to go over there and wrap my arms around here and ask her whats wrong, instead I looked at demi who smiled at me and walked over to miley. They were talking I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I kept looking at miley lips trying to make out what she was saying. She then looked at me and smiled. I knew she was signaling me that everything was alright.

Demi: come on lets go

Cody: wait does anyone need the toilet

David: yeah me I'll be quick

Selena: me to

Miley: im going to get a glass of water

Nick: I'll come with you

IN THE KITCHEN

Miley: (getting a glass of water)

Nick: (comes up behind her wraps his arm around her waist) whats wrong?

Miley: nothings wrong

Nick: yes there is

Miley: why do you always think somethings wrong? (Trying to get out of his grip)

Nick: (holds her tighter puts his face on her neck) sorry

Miley: (stop struggling) no im sorry

Nick: (drops the subject) ok shall we go?

Miley: wait (take a quick sip of her water) now im ready

BACK IN THE LIVIG ROOM

Miley: so who are we still waiting for?

David: selena

Demi: whats taking her so long?

Cody: probably fixing her make up

SELENA COMES DOWN

Miley: take your time women

Selena: sorry it takes long to look this good (winks at nick)

Nick: ok the lets go

Demi: change of plans lets go eat then head to the mall then bowling then sleepover

Cody: no I hate the mall you girls take so long even when you don't buy anything

David: yeah and you make us hold your bags

Selena: yeah but if you do then you can get a little treat afterward (smiling at nick)

Nick: I agree with them (feeling uncomfortable)

Miley: (kinda jealous) come on guys why don't you David and Cody go to the arcade while were in the shops

David Cody and Nick: ok

THEY LEAVE TO HEAD TO A RESTURAUNT


	9. Chapter 10

AT THE RESTURANT

SITTING ORDER DEMI MILEY NICK SELENA DAVID CODY

THERE FOOD ARRIVE

Selena: (flirting with nick)

Nick: (accidently flirting back)

Miley: (looks to demi) why is he flirting back?

Demi: I don't know

Miley: (looks down)

Demi: come on miles don't let it ruin your day

Miley: (looks up and smiles) your right (thinking fine two can play that game)

Nick: (looks at miley) hi

Miley: (rolls her eyes)

Nick: (thinking so easy)

GOING TO THE MALL

David Cody Nick: bye

Selena: (shouting after them) be back around 4

Miley: come on lets head to the stores

AT 3.54

David Cody Nick: (coming back to meet up with the girls)

David: you guys pay up I won

Nick: how did you win you were playing on the easiest level

David: yeah well it said player 1 is the winner so it means I did win

Cody: hey nick look ahead

Nick: (looks ahead sees miley talking to a guy laughing with him get a knot in his stomach really jealous) who is this fag

David: I don't know but someones in trouble

Nick: (walks over forehead creased looking pissed) and who are you

Guy: ermm shouldn't I be asking you the same

Nick: (puts his arms on her shoulder) her brother

Miley: come on nick lets go bye josh

Josh: see you around

Nick: (looks pissed at her walk away)

Miley: (walks back to the girls thinking hah that's what you get)

AT THE BOWLING CENTER

Demi: ok lets pick teams

Nick: me selena and David

Miley: (glares at him) fine me Cody and demi

HALFWAY THROUGH THE GAME

Selena: come on nicky were losing

Nick: well it's your fault for wearing heels

Selena: yeah but nick don't they look good on me (smile flirty)

Nick: yeah actually they do (thinking they'd look better on miley flirts back)

Demi: just ignore them miles

Miley: I am (thinking how im I meant to ignore that)

DAVIDS CELL STARTS TO RING

David: hello…yeah….ok…what…yeah ok…im on my way now. Guys I have to go I won't be able to come for the sleep over today

Demi: do you want me to come with you?

David: yeah if you want

Demi: ok then I aint coming either guys sorry

DAVID AND DEMI LEAVES

Selena: so it's just the four of us

Cody: (receives a text) make that three I have to go babysit my sister mum has an important meeting and shes back around midnight

Nick: k see you dude

Selena: well it aint gonna be fun with the three of us so nick drop me home please

Nick: ok (hold her hand)

Miley: (looking at their hands gets upset bites her bottom lip)

Nick: (looks at miley smirking knows shes upset) you coming

Miley: (holding back tears) yeah


	10. Chapter 11

WALKING HOME

SELENA AND NICK WALKING AHEAD FLIRTING WITH EACHOTHER

MILEY FOLLOWING AT THE BACK

Selena: well this is my stop (kisses nicks cheeks hugs miley)

NICK AND MILEY WALKING HOME IN SILENCE

Miley: what was all that about?

Nick: what was what about?

Miley: you and Lena

Nick: I don't know what was you and josh about?

Miley: do you know what forget it I don't wanna talk to you

Nick: why cause you know it's your fault

Miley: (ignoring him) leave me alone

Nick: (yells at her) fine don't talk to me either! (Walks away feeling bad cause he never yelled at her before)

WHEN THEY ARRIVE HOME

Miley: (runs up to her room)

Joe: hello to you to missy whats up with her

Nick: (shrugs his shoulders) don't know don't care

Joe: that's weird cause usually you do

Nick: whatever man

GOES INTO HIS ROOM

Miley: (in the shower)

MILEY P.O.V

The cool water was hitting my hot body some many thoughts were running through my head. why was he acting this way we never fight, did he start it or did I? Does he have feelings for selena? He never yelled at me before. I really wanted to talk to him but he told me not to. Nothing ever brought me down but why did this? I let the water cool me down as I tried to erase everything that happened today.

NICK P.O.V

I never yelled at her before I felt bad I didn't mean to. I don't even know how it started it oh yeah she was flirting with another guy. Does she even know how I felt the pain that she caused me? I was there watching her with another guy that's not me. I have to stop this before we both suffer bigger consequences in the future.

MILEY IN HER PJ'S WALKING TO NICK ROOM

OPENS HIS DOOR SEES HIM LYING ON HIS BED FACING THE WALL

Miley: (walks over to him lays down next to him wraps her arms around his waist places her face on his)

Nick: im sorry

Miley: me to

Nick: (stroking her arm that's around his waist)

Miley: I love you nick

Nick: I love you to

Miley: so are alright now

Nick: no miles were never gonna be alright

Miley: what do you mean?

Nick: (turns around facing her) come on miles how long do you think its gonna last me and you can never be no ones gonna except it (caresses her cheeks tears fall down)

Miley: (grabs his hand on her face leans in closer) no nick we can make it work please I need you (crying)

Nick: (crying) im sorry miles we can't go on like this I'll always love you know that for now it's over (pushes her of)

Miley: (wraps her arms around him again) what about forever and always huh you promised me we'll be together forever and always

Nick: I guess forever ended sooner than we thought

Miley: (crying pushes him of runs to her room)

Nick: (watches her go)


	11. Chapter 12

IM MILEY'S ROOM

Miley: (slides down her door crying)

MILEYS P.O.V

So this is how it feels heartbroken shattered alone I never thought I would ever experience such pain. I wanted to dig up a whole and die in there. I got up and looked in the mirror. Did he like her more than me? What does she have that I don't? Of course why didn't I see it before? Shes thin Im fat shes pretty im ugly She popular and im a nobody. Before I knew it I was heading to my bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and stuck two fingers down my throat. I flushed the toilet and went over to the sink I looked up at the mirror. I opened the cabinet a found a razor. I ripped the packet open and picked the shiny piece of metal and brought it to my hand. I let out a scream as I felt my wrist throbbing in pain as the ache of my broken heart disappeared leaving me with a new kind of pain. My scream must have been very loud because immediately nick was knocking on the door. I wiped the blood of and quickly threw on a sweater. I opened the door to find a very worried looking nick.

Miley: (opens the door) what do you want? (Coldly)

Nick: (looking at her up and down making sure nothing was wrong) what happened why'd ya scream?

Miley: why'd ya care all of a sudden you don't care how I feel so whats so different now?

Nick: miles you no I'd care about you no matter what.

Miley: (grabs his shirt) then why'd ya end it with us?

Nick: I told ya miles it was getting to complicated

Miley: do you know what get out… get out of my room

Nick: (walking out stops at the door looks back at her) you know I'll never love anyone as much as you (walks out)

NORMAL P.O.V

That night both miley and nick slept alone thinking about how the other was feeling.

MONDAY MORNING

NICK P.O.V

I woke up with the sun beating down on my face I turned to my side to see the same beautiful face I see every morning. She was the one I woke up for she was the one that would make my day she was the reason I was still leaving. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times I was searching for that spark that makes my day. A frown was placed on my forehead as I remembered the unfortunate event that happened yesterday. I looked across the hallway into miley's room. I could see her hugging "Mr. Beary" her teddy that won for her at the fair. Whenever she was upset and I wasn't there she would have Mr. Beary. It killed me a lot to see her like this knowing I was the reason for her pain. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of miley's alarm clock. I saw her getting out of bed. I got up and got dressed.

A WEEK GOES BY AND MILEY'S STILL MAKING HER SELF THROW UP AND CUTTING HER SELF

SELENA AND NICK ARE NOW DATING

GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL

NICK AND MILEY BOTH GET OUT OF THEIR ROOM AND THE SAME TIME

Miley: (looks up at him staring in his eyes)

Nick: (staring back at her)

Miley: (looks down and goes downstairs)

Nick: (looks down sighs and goes downstairs)

Kevin: ok of you go time for school both of you

Nick: gosh kev if I didn't know better I say you're trying to get rid of us

Kevin: no cause I don't want you two to gat late for school

Miley: k bye kev

Kevin: bye miles

Nick: I better get going to

Kevin: k bye

THEY GO TO COLLECT SELENA

Nick: (rings the doorbell)

Selena: (opens the door) hey nicky (kisses his cheeks)

Nick: hey (kisses her check)

Miley: (sees feels her heartbreak)

Selena: hey miles (hugs her)

Miley: hey Lena

NICK AND SELENA ARE HOLDING HAND THERE TALKING AND FLIRTING WITH EACHOTHER

MILEY FOLLOWING AT THE BACK LOOKING DOWN


	12. Chapter 13

WHEN THEY ARRIVE AT SCHOOL

Demi: yello (hugs miley selena and nick)

Cody: hey ma (does a handshake with him)

Nick: wheres David

Demi: he's gone to forks for a week his grandparents are ill

Demi: (take miley to a corner) why nick and selena holding hands?

Miley: (shrugs her shoulders) me and him are over

Demi: why what happened?

Miley: (tells her everything)

Demi: (hugs her) you poor thing how you holding up?

Miley: good I suppose

Demi: maybe the truth will help

Miley: what'd ya expect me to say I mean I love him for god sake

Demi: it'll work out at the end trust me

THEY WALK INTO SCHOOL

Miley: im going to my locker I need to get a few things

Demi: yeah me to

Cody: same here

THEY LEAVE TO THEIR LOCKERS

Selena: come on lets get to class nicky (takes his hand)

Cody: k bye guys im going to class

IN MILEY'S CODY'S AND DEMI'S CLASS

Teacher: settle down class

EVERYONES TURNS SILENT

Teacher: ok today we have a new student in class and his name is Taylor Lautner

Taylor enters

Teacher: since theres only one space left to miss Jonas you'll be sitting next to her

Taylor: ermm who's miss Jonas

Teacher: miley can you please raise your hand

Miley: (raises his hand)

Taylor: (takes his seat and smiles at miley)

Miley: (smiles back)

AFTER ANOTHER 2 MORE PERIODS PASS IT'S NOW LUNCH

Taylor: (waiting outside class for miley)

Miley: (walks out)

Taylor: (grabs her hand) hey do you mind if I sit with you at lunch I don't really know anyone here

Miley: sure

Cody and Demi: (walks over to them)

Miley: demi Taylor, Taylor demi and this is Cody

Cody: hey man

Taylor: sup?

Demi: (laughs) come on let's get lunch

IN THE CAFETERIA

Selena: who's that guy with demi miley and Cody?

Nick: (looks over sees miley and Taylor talking gets a knot in his stomach) I dunno

DEMI, CODY, MILEY AND TAYLOR WALK OVER

Selena: hey guys

Cody: hi

Demi: guys this is Taylor, Taylor this is selena and nick. Nick is miley's twin brother.

Selena: you're new here right?

Taylor: yup

Selena: were gonna have a new student coming next lesson to

Cody: that's nice

Nick: (panicking) miley open up whats going on in there

STILL MILEYS P.O.V

I felt my head spin round as the blood busted out. I could hear nick in the back ground banging on the door trying to open it I could just about make out what he was saying.

Miley: (weakly) everythings just fine nick nothing wrong everythings perfect

STILL MILEYS P.O.V

I felt my eyes closing as the words in the background were now inaudible. As my eyes were closing I made out a figure coming towards me


	13. Chapter 14

AFTER LUNCH

Miley: (goes to the toilet makes her self throw up walks in class)

Demi: where were you?

Miley: toilet

IN NICK AND SELENA'S CLASS

Teacher: ok class were gonna have a new student today shes all the way from Canada so please make her feel welcome

Emily: (walks in)

Teacher: welcome Emily as you are new you can take a seat next to selena. Raise you hand selena

Selena: (raises her hand)

BELL RINGS IT'S NOW HOMETIME

Selena: (walks out with Emily and nick laughing and giggling) hey guys

Nick: guys this is Emily, Emily this is demi Cody Taylor and my twin sister miley.

Emily: hey guys

All of them: hey

WALKING HOME

NICK AND SELENA HOLDING HAND WHILE EMILY LINKED TO HER

CODY AND DEMI ARE WALKING TOGETHER

TAYLOR AND MILEY ARE WALKING TOGETHER

Selena: ok guys this is my stop come on em sleepover time

Emily: bye guys

All of them bye: bye

THEY WALK INTO SELENA'S HOUSE

Demi: well this is my stop bye miles (hugs her) bye guys oh yeah miley remember sleepover tomorrow

Miley: k

TAYLOR AND MILEY WALKING INFRONT

CODY AND NICK WALKING BEHIND

Cody: so are you coming over or what

Nick: yeah course man

THEY ARRIVE AT CODY'S HOUSE

Nick: miles you going home

Miley: no im going to Taylors

Nick: (jealous) no you can't go

Miley: why not?

Nick: because you're not allowed in a guy's house without me

Taylor: come on man I aint gonna do anything to her

Nick: but…..

Miley: come on nick I'll be home early

Nick (gives in) k fine make sure your home by 9

Taylor: don't worry man I'll make sure she gets home

Nick: ok (watches them walk away feeling upset)

AFTER 2 HOURS IN CODYS HOUSE NICK DECIDES TO GO HOME

IT'S NOW 10.37

Miley: (walk in)

Joe: (switches on the light) you're late

Miley: (jumps up) oh my god give me a heart attack why don't you don't you?

Joe: stop changing the subject

Miley: who's changing the subject? (Walking upstairs)

Joe: (shouts) nick shes here

WALKS OUT OF HIS ROOM MAD

Nick: why are you late?

Miley: lost track of time

Nick: god miles if you can't keep up with time don't go out then

Miley: (starts to walk away) whatever

Nick: (grabs her hand) don't walk away from me (grips her tighter)

Miley: nick let go you're hurting me

Nick: (sees blood in his hand)


	14. Chapter 15

Nick: what the fuck…. Why's your hand bleeding?

Miley: (nervous) what…. no it's not….. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! (Walking away)

Nick: don't fucking walk away from me

Miley: well guess what… I am (walking into her room)

Nick: (quickly barges in)

Miley: why are you in here get out!

Nick: no…. not until you tell me what's going on

Miley: nothings going on ok!

Nick: really cause last time I checked your hand was bleeding so there must be something going on!

Miley: please just leave me THE FUCK ALONE!

Nick: (pulls her close one hand wrapped around her waist and the other on her face their faces are only a centimeter apart)

Miley: (starts crying) I don't know ok I don't know why I did it

Nick: (looking into her eyes) just promise me you won't do it again

Miley: (looks down) I can't

Nick: (lifts her chin back up) please for me

Miley: (stays quiet)

Nick: (leaning in) for me

Miley: (leaning in to) ok

They share a long waited soft, but passionate kiss

Miley: (yawns)

Nick: (chuckles) I guess you're tired

Miley: (giggles) I guess I am

Nick: you room or my room?

Miley: huh

Nick: (he brushes a hair out of her face) you know like we did before….Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays were my room and Tuesdays and Thursdays were your room

Miley: well its Tuesday sooo it means

Nick: (buts in) my room come on lets go (dragging her out)

Miley: chillax I'm coming, I'm coming

Nick: chillax (chuckles) were did you learn that from

Miley: (giggles) Taylor

Nick: (frowns)

Miley: ehhh sorry I didn't mean to…

Nick: (cuts her out) its ok don't worry

They both fall asleep with smiles plastered on their faces finally being able to embrace one and another.


End file.
